Ishtarri
Die Ishtarri sind eines der Vermächtnisse der Laibon und durchstreifen die Länder des dunklen, afrikanischen Kontinents. Obgleich Sie angeblich Ihren Ursprung nicht in Afrika haben und damit nicht wirklich dort beheimatet sind, gelten Sie als feste Größe in der nächtlichen Gesellschaft der Laibon. Von allen Vermächtnissen sind Sie den Sterblichen am nächsten und schätzen deren Gesellschaft mehr als alle anderen. Sie gelten als ausgezeichnete Informationsmakler und Spione, wofür Sie sich nicht nur Freunde unter den anderen Vermächtnissen gemacht haben. Das Vermächtnis stammt ebenso von den westlichen Kainiten ab und findet seinen Ursprung im Clan der Toreador. Allgemein: Die Ishtarri sind ein Vermächtnis der Laibon und die afrikanische Abwandlung des ursprünglichen, westlichen Clans Toreador. Die Ishtarri glauben, von der alten, babylonischen Göttin Ishtar abzustammen, jedoch ist inzwischen bekannt, dass die Blutlinie Ihre Wurzeln nicht in Afrika hat. Trotzdem sind sie ein essentieller Bestandteil der nächtlichen Gesellschaft und lieben nichts mehr, als sich unter die sterbliche Bevölkerung zu mischen. Die Ishtarri sind generell für zwei Dinge bekannt: Ihr Talent für das Sammeln und Handeln mit Informationen aus unterschiedlichsten Quellen und der Tatsache, dass Sie, ganz im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Kainiten, nicht in der Zeit eingefroren scheinen. Tatsächlich sind die Ishtarri wahre Trendsetter, die immer nach den neusten Trends und Standards der sterblichen Bevölkerung gekleidet sind. Auf andere Vampire wirkt dies oftmals befremdlich, doch die Ishtarri sind sich dessen bewusst und ignorieren es. Dabei ist nicht einmal wichtig, dass die Mode aus der High Society stammt. Letztlich wird jeder Ishtarri von der menschlichen Gesellschaft beeinflusst, die Ihn umgibt, seien dies nun Gangster, Konzernchefs, einfache Bürger oder tatsächlich echte Modeschöpfer. Die Ishtarri sind die einzige Blutlinie der Laibon, die Ihre Wurzeln nicht in Afrika hat, sondern ursprünglich direkt aus dem Westen kam. Zwar führen sich auch die anderen Blutlinien mehr oder weniger auf die westlichen Clans zurück, doch die Ishtarri kamen direkt von dort und sind nicht nur Abwandlungen. Dieser Mangel an Verbundenheit mit dem Land wird von den anderen Vermächtnissen kritisch betrachtet, doch die Ishtarri sind stolz auf Ihr Erbe und verleugnen es nicht. Auch sonst haben die Ishtarri in der Gesellschaft der Laibon jedoch einen schlechten Ruf: Aufgrund dessen, dass viele von Ihnen erstklassige Informationshändler sind, die Ihre Infos durch Ihre unzähligen Kontakte innerhalb der menschlichen Gesellschaft beziehen, weiß man nie, was ein Ishtarri über einen weiß, bzw. kann sich nicht sicher sein, dass Er die gesammelten Informationen schon längst an den Meistbietenden verkauft hat. Trotz all dieser Vorbehalte haben es die Ishtarri jedoch trotzdem geschafft, eine feste Größe in der Gesellschaft der Laibon zu werden und sich als vollwertiges Vermächtnis zu etablieren, die in keinster Weise hinter den anderen Blutlinien des Dunklen Kontinents zurückstehen. Bei der Wahl Ihrer Nachkommenschaft folgen die Ishtarri keinen bestimmten Regeln oder Voraussetzungen, die der Clan Ihnen gibt, sondern nur Ihrem eigenen, persönlichen Geschmack. Jeder Sterbliche, dem es irgendwie gelingt, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Ishtarri zu erwecken oder der es schafft, dass dieser von Ihm fasziniert ist, könnte ein Anwärter auf den Kuss sein. Die Angehörigen der Blutlinie schenken den Kuss denjenigen, die Sie auch zukünftig in Ihren Reihen und Ihrer Gesellschaften haben wollen, wobei dies nicht immer diejenigen sind, die dem Clan am besten helfen würden oder diesen weiter voranbrächten. Tatsächlich wird nur eine gewisse Schönheit als gemeinsamer Nenner für den Kuss gesehen, doch ist Schönheit objektiv und liegt oftmals im Auge des Betrachters, was die Anzahl potenzieller Nachkommen der Blutlinie ins nahezu Unermessliche steigert. Internas & Historie: Die Ishtarri selbst glauben, von der antiken, babylonischen Gottheit Ishtar abzustammen, doch ist hinlänglich bekannt, dass Sie Ihren Ursprung nicht in Afrika haben und Ihnen daher die altehrwürdige Verbundenheit mit dem Land fehlt, welche den ähnlich gearteten Guruhi zu eigen ist. Durch Jahrhunderte der Manipulation und Diplomatie wurden die Ishtarri eine feste Größe in der Gesellschaft der Laibon, doch bis heute haftet Ihnen der Makel nach, dass Ihre Wurzeln nicht innerhalb des Dunklen Kontinents liegen würden, sondern rein westlich orientiert wären. Die Blutlinie selbst besitzt nur eine lose Clanstruktur und obgleich sich die Angehörigen der Blutlinie gelegentlich treffen oder begegnen, unterhalten Sie keinerlei gemeinsame Strukturen oder Interessen. Tatsächlich ist jeder Ishtarri von anderen Dingen fasziniert und diese Vielfalt ist es, die jegliche gemeinsamen Strukturen hinfällig macht. Eines jedoch haben die Angehörigen der Blutlinie gemeinsam: Sie sind versessen darauf, sich in den Reihen der Sterblichen zu bewegen und Teil von Ihnen zu sein. Keine andere Linie der Laibon ist so sehr darauf erpicht, Teil der menschlichen Gesellschaft zu sein und sich in Ihren Reihen zu bewegen. Die Ishtarri sind wahre Meister darin, sich den Sterblichen und Ihrem schnell wechselnden Zeitgeist anzupassen und sind so weniger erstarrt wie andere Vampire. Viele unterhalten ganze Netzwerke an Kontakten und Gefolgschaften, was Ihrer zweiten Gemeinsamkeit zugute kommt: dem Handeln mit Informationen. Keine Blutlinie der Laibon ist so gut informiert, wie die Ishtarri. Egal, ob über die Gesellschaft der Sterblichen oder der Laibon, oder vielleicht sogar über einzelne Personen, die Ishtarri haben ihre Finger stets am Puls der Zeit und bekommen immer von irgend einer Seite die Informationen, die Sie im Moment brauchen. Diese Vorlieben hat die Blutlinie bei anderen Vampiren in Verruf gebracht, doch die Ishtarri nehmen daran nur wenig Anstoß. Sie sind viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich dem nächsten Trend der Menschheit anzupassen. Aufgrund Ihrer Vorliebe für die Gesellschaft der Sterblichen ist es nur natürlich, dass die Ishtarri Ihre Zufluchten zumeist in den pulsierenden Teilen eine Stadt haben, in denen es lebendig zugeht und Sie regelmäßigen Kontakt mit Anderen haben können. Ansonsten sind auch die Zufluchten dem persönlichen Geschmack eines jeden Ishtarri selbst unterworfen. Neben der obligatorischen Zweckmäßigkeit gestaltet ein Ishtarri seine Unterkunft ganz nach eigenem Gutdünken und wird sich auch hier vermutlich stark von der Gesellschaft der Menschen um Ihn herum beeinflussen lassen. Dies bedeutet natürlich auch, dass die Einrichtung wechseln kann, wenn es der Geschmack der Menschen und der Ishtarri tut. Hintergründe: * Die Clansschwäche der Ishtarri scheint auf den ersten Blick eine Kombination der beiden Clansschwächen der Toreador und der Ravnos zu sein. Tatsächlich jedoch ist es so einfach nicht. Gleich den Ravnos besitzen die Ishtarri ein Laster nach einer bestimmten Sache, der Sie nachgehen müssen, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bietet, doch muss diese Sache nicht zwangsläufig kriminell sein. Tatsächlich kann dieses Laster sich auch verändern, wenn sich die Gesellschaft verändert, in welcher der Ishtarri für längere Zeit verkehrt. Diese Verbundenheit mit menschlichen Lastern sorgt dafür, dass die äußere Erscheinung der Ishtarri sich immer Ihrem derzeitigen Laster anpasst. Ein Vampir, der unter einer Trinksucht leidet, wird mit der Zeit eine aufgeschwemmte und schwerfällige Erscheinung, wogegen ein Ishtarri, der auf alkoholisiertes Blut steht und sich daran berauscht, mit der Zeit die Erscheinung eines Junkie annehmen könnte. * Aufgrund dessen, dass die Clansschwäche der Ishtarri sowohl zu den Toreador als auch zu den Ravnos passen würde, war unter Fans der ursprüngliche Clan, auf welchen sich die Blutlinie zurückführt, längere Zeit unklar. Das Regelwerk zu Vampire: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom hat jedoch schließlich dem Kanon nach festgelegt, dass die Blutlinie sich auf den Clan der Toreador zurückführt. Bekannte Mitglieder des Vermächtnis: *Ghalyela *Rukiya *Hafidha *Irawagbon *Efunsetan